Integrated circuit packaging technology has seen an increase in the number of integrated circuits mounted on a single circuit board or substrate. The new packaging designs are more compact form factors, such as the physical size and shape of a packaged integrated circuit, and providing a significant increase in overall integrated circuit density.
However, integrated circuit density continues to be limited by the “real estate” available for mounting individual integrated circuits on a substrate. Even larger form factor systems, such as personal computers (PC's), compute servers, and storage servers, need more integrated circuits in the same or smaller “real estate”. The needs for portable personal electronics, such as cell phones, digital cameras, music players, personal digital assistants (PDA's), and location-based devices are particularly acute and have further driven the need for increased integrated circuit density.
This increased integrated circuit density has led to the development of multi-chip packages in which more than one integrated circuit can be packaged. For example, stackable package systems include stacked package carriers where each package carrier includes at least one integrated circuit.
However, in some cases, these dense systems may warp during manufacturing or in operation. This may result in poor yields, device failures, or reduced device lifetimes due to a variety of problems such as compromised mechanical properties or poor electrical connectivity. Contemporary electronics expose integrated circuits, integrated circuit packages, and electronic subassemblies to more demanding and sometimes harsh environmental conditions, such as cold, heat, and humidity requiring integrated circuit packages to provide robust mechanical structures. The range of operating conditions may also cause warpage resulting in failure, field returns, and increased cost.
Thus, a need still remains for a stackable integrated circuit package system that provides a low cost manufacturing, improved yield, and improved reliability. In view of the ever-increasing need to save costs and improve efficiencies, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.